Lady Caitlin
Lady Caitlin is the owner of the Battle Castle in Sinnoh's Battle Frontier, and the employer of Darach, her valet and the Castle's Frontier Brain. While Caitlin is technically a Frontier Brain herself, she cannot battle. Darach is very protective of his Lady, and so Caitlin has been unable to visit the warehouse as often as her coworkers Thorton and Dahlia. IC Information The Few Things We Know About Her Ladyship Basic Info *'Name:' Caitlin *'Nicknames:' Milady, Cait (rarely, most people are scared of offending her with such an informal nickname) *'Age:' Unknown, probably late teens - early twenties *'Race:' Human or Froslass in a cunning disguise *'Gender:' Female (the title should be a clue...) *'Marital Status:' Single and hoping to stay that way rather than being married off to some snobby Lord *'Orientation:' Straight *'DoB:' It is a mystery *'Birth Place:' Also a mystery. Perhaps she used to live in the Old Chateau and the ghosts wandering around are her relatives... o_o *'Residence:' Sinnoh's Battle Frontier. Specifically, the Battle Castle. *'Accent:' Upper-class *'Occupation:' Royalty/nobility, Frontier Brain (kinda) *'Social Class:' Shut-in, pretty princess *'Economic Class:' Upper class and richer than probably everyone in the warehouse except for Aruye. SHE CAN BUY YOU. *'Alignment:' Lawful/Neutral Good Basic Stats (out of 10) *'Agility:' 4 *'Speed:' 3 *'Strength:' 3 *'Defence:' 2 *'Evasiveness:' 5 *'Dexterity:' 8 *'Intelligence:' 9 *'Skill:' 7 *'Abilities:' Money dear boy! And money, of course, means power. Caitlin has connections to many of the Pokeworld's richest people (probably including the Berlitz family) and can get in contact with almost anyone at short notice. Her title alone commands respect from almost everyone in the Pokeworld. Of course, she seems to have been actively trying to shrug off this ability while in the warehouse, as she wants to be treated normally. *'Hobbies & Talents:' Caitlin loves Pokemon, and spends her time in the Battle Castle watching all the battles from her throne. She has learned a lot about Pokemon from reading and studying. She also likes to study other things in her free time, mostly academic subjects which are not widely studied in the Pokeworld, such as mathematics, literature and science. Caitlin likes fashion, particularly feminine and lolita-type fashion, and owns enough dresses and shoes to fill a wardrobe the size of an average room. She also appreciates the fine arts and loves classical music. Caitlin learned to sew when she was younger and, while her sewing skill isn't amazing, she can sew well enough to alter dresses or make dolls. *'Weaknesses:' Caitlin doesn't have a Pokemon, so in the Pokeworld she is unable to travel easily without supervision as she cannot defend herself from a Pokemon attack. She is very sheltered and quiet and finds it hard to keep up with conversation sometimes as she has a tendency to become overwhelmed easily in a large group of people. *'Fears:' Darach when he's angry Personality Caitlin is very shy to the point where she's pretty much a shut-in, although it can't really be helped as she is unable to travel far without a bodyguard as she has no Pokemon to protect her. She uses contractions in speech less than most people, and so she sounds formal even in informal situations. Caitlin is nervous and easily frightened, but friendly and polite when a person gets to know her. She doesn't like to see people sad and tries hard to cheer them up when she can, although she's less gifted at this than Dahlia. Caitlin loves Pokemon (even the big and scary ones) and enjoys playing with them when she is able, although she is rarely allowed to. Recently Darach has been allowing her a little more freedom, and she is hoping to use this to spend more time visiting the warehouse. Caitlin doesn't particularly like how everyone has to be so formal and careful around her, and longs to be able to socialize normally with people. Because of this, she disregards her title entirely while at the warehouse and usually just introduces herself as Caitlin. Social Standings *'Friends:' The other Frontier Brains, although she finds Palmer and Argenta annoying at times. *'Rivals:' None *'Enemies:' None *'Crush:' None *'Known relatives:' None known. Her parents may or may not be still alive, but probably are. Physical Information *'Height:' 5'1" *'Weight:' 102lbs *'Build: '''Skinny *'Skin Colour:' Pale *'Hair Colour:' Light brown, shoulder length and very wavy *'Eye Colour:' Blue *'Other bodily features:' Caitlin looks frail and sometimes even a little sickly. She's in perfect health, it's just her build and the skintone she inadvertently cultivates by spending 99% of her life indoors. *'Attire:''' Caitlin has a vast wardrobe full of all different kinds of fancy outfits, but she most commonly wears a simple pink dress, white cardigan and pink buckled shoes, with white hairclips on either side of her head. She almost always wears a dress of some sort, and never wears pants. Notable Friendships Thorton Caitlin likes Thorton, as other than herself he is the quietest of the Frontier Brains. She sometimes finds his technobabble hard to understand, but she tries. She sees him as a younger(?) brother type figure and tries to stick up for him when the other Brains are tormenting him, although it usually doesn't help much. Dahlia Although Dahlia is quite noisy and impulsive, Caitlin nonetheless gets along well with her and sometimes watches her battles at the Arcade when the Castle isn't busy. GySou's Dahlia is not the same one from Caitlin's reality, but the two are still friends. Lory Lory first met Caitlin while the Lady was exploring Isle de Gambino and looking for the shops. Lory led her to Gambino Outfitters, and the pair struck up a friendship along the way. While the two don't know each other very well yet, they often go shopping together and seem to enjoy one another's company. Caitlin was noticeably upset when Lory was tazered, and made her a Sneasel plush as a get well soon gift. OOC Information Trivia *Caitlin seems to be fond of tea, which she takes with milk and two sugars. Her favourite blend is Earl Grey. She likes most other varieties of tea, too, such as green tea and herbal teas.